A tu lado es mi lugar
by Guishe
Summary: Muchas veces no nos damos cuenta que estamos sumidos en la sombra de la soledad y alguien nos ayuda a despertar!


**A tu lado es mi lugar**

Divagando en esta ciudad de oscuras calles sin saber donde ir, sin saber que hacer, cual será mi destino, que me ha traído hasta aquí. No se porque elegí este camino que dirigió a este lugar.  
Comencé a caminar mirando a mi alrededor... todo estaba en silencio, las calles vacías, las casas con las luces apagadas, las puertas cerradas y las ventanas sin abrir.  
La brisa del viento era lo único que me acompañaba en este camino, el cual me despeinaba pero sin darme aliento a seguir caminando, este lugar me llenaba de tristeza, parecía no haber vida.

Todo estaba desierto, parecía estar a la sombra de algo temerario. Mi corazón latía fuerte quería escapar de ese lugar pero mientras mas caminaba mas cuenta me daba que las cosas se me hacían conocidas.

Comencé a comprender que todo esto solo era un reflejo de lo que realmente pasaba en mi vida, todas estas calles eran las que acostumbraba a caminar con alegría saludando a cada paso a la gente que se asomaba con sus alegrías. Pero pronto todo se me hizo muy común, pronto comencé a alejarme de todo y a comenzar a no darle importancia.

No se como explicarlo, comencé a dejar entrar a la soledad a mi vida, deje que esta se llenara de mi y me mostrara lo que siempre había temido, todo esto..., todo por no sentirme a la altura de las circunstancias.

Como hacer para explicar lo inexplicable. Es como cuando quieres sacar una mancha y mientras más la refriegas mas se extiende.

Así fue como comencé a sentirme.

¿Como no darme cuenta que mi mundo estaba cambiando y sin ni siquiera notarlo?

Los días se me hicieron rutina, pero nada ya me importaba, estaba metida en mis asuntos y ya ni con mis amigas salía, poco a poco esas amistades comenzaron a alejarse y las culpe... pero ahora, ahora me doy cuenta que la que había puesto una barrera separadora había sido yo.

Pero no quería darme cuenta, que ya no había nada a mi alrededor, poco a poco me fui distanciando de las cosas que antes me hacían vivir...de las que me hacían feliz.

Pero no fue de un día para el otro, no pude darme cuenta de todo esto hasta ahora, cuando la sombra de mi soledad tomo el mando de mi vida y noto como todo comienza a entristecerse, como no queda nadie a mi lado para apoyarme, cuan sola estoy y tan perdida en mi.

Me siento en un árbol que ya esta seco, y los surcos en su tronco son estrechos, parece que pronto se quebrara, tanto así como mi corazón.  
Marchito por fuera pero que lucha por seguir latiendo con todas sus fuerzas por dentro.

No quiero más esta soledad pero ya se metió tanto en mí que tengo miedo de perderme a mi misma. ¿Como hacer para mirarme a los ojos?, aunque hacia mucho tiempo que no me miro al espejo, temo de mi reflejo o de la realidad que me lleva a esto.

Todo me conduce a este desierto de melancolía. Recuerdos que afloran y hacen que mi corazón se desespere, quiero Gritar, pero mi Voz hace huelga de esfuerzo... ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no emito palabra?

Mis lágrimas se adueñan de mis ojos y salen a recorrer mi mejilla mojando de olvidos y recuerdos que se hacen difusos en estos momentos...

Pronto la noche cae y mis ojos se adaptan a esta sin más complicación, estoy tan acostumbrada.

Me levanto a mi pesar y mis esfuerzos hacen que mis músculos se quejen... quiero comenzar a correr... salir de aquí...

Corro sin dirigirme a ningún lugar, las horas me parecen siglos y no se que camino tomar. ¿Como encontrarlo cuando me he alejado tanto? ¿Cuando no he mirado durante tanto tiempo a mí alrededor? mi mundo era este, la sombra de mi soledad.

Pero ahí es cuando apareciste para que todo mi mundo cambiara.  
Estaba perdida en mi misma pero te acercaste sin importarte mi estado. Estaba ausente pero no te importo, comenzaste a ayudarme aun cuando yo no me daba cuenta.  
Como no haberlo notado antes para aferrarme a ti, es por ti que ahora me doy cuenta de este lugar en el cual estuve habitando el último tiempo. Es por ti que ahora quiero salir de aquí...

No se cuando te encontré, o quizás tu me encontraste a mi, no importa el motivo, tu me diste a elegir, me hiciste valorarme, hiciste que mi mundo vuelva a tener color... no se como agradecerte, mas decirte que te amo no es suficiente.  
Las gracias me quedan cortas, pues tus palabras mi corazón toca, ahora si, puedo salir, pues mi lugar esta junto a ti.

____________________________________

Guishe...

he aqui una creacion en la cual ustedes pueden poner el papel principal a la pareja que le parezca mas adecuada...

ustedes diran

jaja

besos


End file.
